The DemiGames
by TheLastOlympian44
Summary: This is a hunger/PJO crossover story unlike any of the others. 4 of the PJO characters find themselves duealing to the death against camp jupiter and 4 other camps. There are four tributes chosen from each camp. I tried to make this story different in the fact that i didnt follow the HG storyline exactly as the book was written. This is my first story. Read and Rate!
1. Not the Average Camp HalfBlood Morning

**I don't own PJO or HoO **

**This story takes place before TLO **

**This story is in Percy's POV**

**Chapter 1: The Demi-Games**

My eyes flew open as someone knocked loudly on my door. "Seriously? Who is bothering me on my only day to sleep in?" I mutter as i slowly get out of bed and head towards the door. I open the door and it's really not a shock to me who is banging on my door at 8'o clock in the morning.

"Annabeth, don't you have training or something? Why are you here?"

"Well goodmorning to you too, Seaweed Brain," she says as she makes her way inside.

"Sorry, I'm just tired, and you know I don't have any training this morning. But, anyways, what's up?"

"What, did you forget, Percy? Today's the "special" day. No one has training today."  
My excitement that i could sleep in obviously made me forget about what today was. Is it Chiron's birthday? Or does Mr. D leave to go to Olympus today? Well whatever it is, Annabeth does not look to happy to see that I forgot.

"Ummmmm,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Today's the day of the reaping Percy. How could you forget that?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right," I said. I suddenly felt a rush of fear. Today is the day of the reaping. That meant this could be my last day at camp. How could i be so stupid? Annabeth just stared at me

."Oh Percy!" and she flung her arms around me."What if I get picked? I can't kill anyone! Monsters are one thing, but actual people! I don't think i could ever live with myself if i had to kill some innocent demigod!" Tears started to build up in her eyes. I pulled away from her hug, and held her hands. I looked directly into those stormy grey eyes.

"Listen, Annabeth, you're not going to get picked. And if you do, I know you would find a way to come out alive. You would find a way around killing people. You're the best strategist i know, and if anyone could survive in these games, it would be you." Thoughts swarmed my mind, and I couldn't help but think the worst of things. What IF Annabeth got picked? What if I get picked? I dont want any of my friends to die . I tried to put those horrible thoughts aside, but the games always make me think like this.

"Come on Annabeth, it will be alright. Let me just throw on some clothes and then we can go to breakfast. Don't worry, you'll be okay. You WILL NOT get picked for these games, I just know it." I pulled her into another hug before i went and got dressed in my orange t-shirt and jeans. As i dressed i couldn't help thinking about Annabeth. What if this is the last time we saw each other? I wanted to telll her how i really felt about her but i couldnt bring myself to do it.

I led her outside and we walked hand-in-hand to the dining pavilion. I tried to ignore everyone staring, but I couldn't help myself. EVERYONE WAS STARING AT US. I felt my face burning red. I let go of her hand as she walked over to her table and i made my way through the crowd of people watching us. "Hey Prissy. Are you and Wise-Girl finally dating?," yelled Clarisse from the Ares table. Everyone started cheering and i even heard some wolf whistles. My face got even more red (if it was even possible for it to do so). I just ignored her as I sat down at my table. Oh how i wished i could say yes to Clarisse's question.

After breakfast, Chiron stomped his hooves on the floor and everyone fell silent. I could feel how tense everyone was. Everyone was thinking, "I hope i dont get picked" The reaping has officially begun.


	2. The Reaping

**I don't own PJO or The Hunger Games **

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

"Many years back, the Gods decided that if the different demigods (greek, roman) were going to fight among each other, then they should at least get entertainment out of it. The Gods arranged to create the DemiGames, where four tributes from each of the six demigod camps would compete against each other in a duel to the death. The last demigod standing brings honor and glory to their camp and to their Godly father or mother. They become famous and, if they wish, can become immortal to help guide other demigods from their camp on their way to victory." Chiron continued on with the long opening speech of the games and how they came to be the way it is today. There are cameras filming the whole event, so we all act our best and try, most of us failing, to look confident and unafraid of the games, which is what the Gods want from us. I look around at all my friends and wonder, which ones are going to die. I shake my head, trying to free myself of that horrible thought, but I know theres no use. I'm just telling myself the truth.

"And so, every 4 years, four brave tributes honor their camps in hopes to win the hunger games. And with that, I must say, May the odds be ever in your favor." Chiron finishes up his speech and I know that this is it. The moment when we find out who is chosen to compete in the games. I look over at Annabeth and I can tell she's afraid. She looks back at me and I smile, trying to let her know that we will be fine. And thats when Chiron starts talking again. Its time to find out the four "lucky" campers to be in the games.

"Okay, ladies first." Chiron places his hand in the jar and pulls out one slip of paper. All the girls hold their breath.  
"Katie Gardner" I look over at Katie. She tries to hide her fear but I can tell shes trying hard not to cry. She walks up to the stage and shakes Chiron's and Mr. D's hands and then proceeds to stand next to them. Then Chiron calls out the next girls name.  
"Silena Beauregard." Shock. That's all I feel. Silena isn't much of a fighter, but she is tough. I thought to myself what a shame it is for her to get picked, considering her and Beckendorf just started dating a couple weeks ago. Then, I feel relieved. Annabeth wasn't picked. She's going to be okay. Now i can only hope I make it through this reaping, unfortunetly, I'm not so lucky. "Now on to the boys," Chiron begins, and of course, the first name he calls is yours truely. "Percy Jackson." I walk up stone-faced to the stage. I can hear Grover's worried bleats as I get up out of my chair. I can see Tyson crying a couple rows in front of me, and worst of all, I hear Annabeth shouting my name as I walk up to the stage. I shake Chiron's hand and he gives me a look of sympathy, even Mr. D looked a little upset. I go and stand next to Silena and Katie as Will Solace gets called up as the second male tribute.

The reaping is over, and it looks like I'll be going to face my death.


	3. The Trip to Greece

**I do not own PJO or The Hunger Games **

**Chapter 3: The Trip to Greece**

We watched the reapings on tv while we took a train to Greece, where the games are held on the original Mt. Olympus. The train was obviously magical, because we had to go over seas and we did it without attracting any of the mortals attention. We watched as Katie, Silena, Will, and I got chosen as the tributes. Camp Half-Blood was known as Camp 1. We were actually one of the camp that had the most winners in the games. The other dominant camp, Camp Jupiter or Camp 2 had the other highest amount of winning tributes. Sure Camps 3-6 won some games, but 1 and 2 had the most wins. I watched as the tributes from Camp 2 were called. The one who stuck out most in my mind was a blond haired boy named Jason. He wasn't the biggest or the strongest looking guy, but there was something about him that made me think he could really put up a fight. One of the girl tributes, Reyna, also looked powerful, and I had the strangest feeling i knew her from somewhere, but I couldnt figure out where. I caught myself thinking about the time I got before we left to say goodbye.

***Flash Back***

I walked into one of the big house rooms and waited all of a minute before Annabeth came charging into the room. I walked over to her and hugged her like I have never hugged her before. She didn't try to pull away, and neither did I. It felt nice just to hold her in my arms. "Don't worry about me Annabeth," I whispered into her ear, "I'll get out of this alive, because I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing your face again." I pulled away from the hug and looked once again into her eyes. I couldn't look away from her. I may never have the chance to look at her again. I have to win this, for my family and friends of course, but mostly for Annabeth. We have been through so much together. I caught myself thinking of when we kissed right before I blew up Mt. St. Helens. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She seemed surprised, but then she started kissing me back and I didn't want her to stop. I pulled her body so close to mine nothing could have fit between us. I felt tears running down her cheeks as we kissed, and when i pulled away, i found her staring at me.  
"Percy..." she says barely audible.  
"Annabeth, I cant hold this in any longer. This may be my last chance to say this. I love you Annabeth Chase. You're my best friend and it's true, I have fallen for you. We have been through so much together, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you"

"Percy..." she mutters through her tears, "I love you too, Percy. Please, you have to win the games, for me. Please...I can't imagine my life without you either, I mean, I saved your butt so many times, and you owe me. And I want you to repay me by coming back. I know you can win this. You are such a great fighter, and you have other strong campers with you. I know you will feel obligated to save them, and I don't want any of them to die, but please, just take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. Remember your fatal flaw, and don't let your life be run by it, because it will lead to your death, hence the fatal part. Gods Percy, I love you, and if anything motivates you to win this, think of me and the rest of your friends and family."

"I will, Wise Girl, and I will win this for you. I'm not going down without a fight." And with that, I pulled Annabeth into another kiss before she was taken out of the room. After her, Grover and Tyson both came to see me, as well as Beckendorf, who was a mess after saying goodbye to Silena, then Thalia and Nico. After everyone left, Argus came in my room and escorted me out to the train. I took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, waved to everyone, then turned my back on one of the only places i can call my home.

***End Flashback***

We finished watching the recap of the reapings and I honestly felt scared for the first time since i said my goodbyes to everyone. There were some tough looking kids this year. The tv played reruns of previous demigames, and since i have never seen a game, i decided to watch it. I mean, i had nothing better to do. I couldnt believe how many heroes have actually been through the games. Hercules, Archilles (before he took on his curse), Jason, and even my namesake, Perseus. These guys were the real deal, and here i am, a fifteen year old son of Poseidon who isn't nearly as strong or brave as the previous winners. The other tributes were intimidating, but then i thought, why should i be afraid? I have done quests before that had very dangerous moments too. Those other tributes should be afraid of me. I fought Ares and beat him, I slayed Medusa, I saw Kronos rise and even held up the weight of the sky. I should be the one everyone in these games feared, so why was i not confident in myself? I decided to go to sleep after watching 5 reruns of other demigames.

I was woken up by Chiron and then headed to eat breakfast with the others. Katie and Will were talking about fighting techniques while Silena, who surprising looked horrible, as if she got no sleep, ate her eggs and toast quietly. I sat down and nodded to the others before i began eating. The food was delicious, and i ate so much i probably could have gone the whole games without eating anything.

After breakfast we all just sat in the living room talking strategies with Chiron and our mentor, Theseus. Yes, I am talking about the Theseus, son of Poseidon, king of Athens and slayer of the Minotaur. Yes, he is a ghost and he appears as the mentor to the Camp Half-Blood tributes for all the games. Considering he did win his Demigames and he has seen so many of them, we all agreed that taking his advice will indeed help save our lives. He talked for a while about training and how to not show your strengths there, to wait to show what you really have for the game makers. Then he asked us what our strengths were.

"I'm a very good archer," said Will, "and i am also a healer. I can identify mostly any plant and tell you if they are poisonous or not, and i can tell you different remedies that can be made from it."

"Well, I can make plants grow anytime I want. And I'm okay with a sword, but I don't prefer them. I like spears better," Katie said.

Silena explained how she is one of the best pegasi riders and that she is alright with a knife, and then i told Theseus that my favorite weapon is a sword.  
"Well, you obviously won't be able to use your sword in the arena, but you defiantely need to get to one fast. It will probably be your best chance at survival." Theseus told me. Then, Chiron called us into the dining room. He announced to us that we just arrived in Greece and we would be at Mt. Olympus in a few minutes. Finally, we arrived at the station and we were all got off the train and headed into the station.

**_Hey guys! How do you like it so far? Please Read and Rate!_**


	4. The Opening Ceremonies

I do not own PJO or The Hunger Games

Chapter 4: The Opening Ceremonies

Just walking off the train was a nightmare. There was minor gods, demigods, and all sorts of nymphs and cyclops and other various creatures trying to take pictures with us and trying to touch us and talk to us. Chiron just kept moving forward into the building. He told us not to stop for anything or anyone, so I looked straight ahead and followed him inside. Once we got inside I was immediately taken away by someone and brought up into this brightly lit room where I began to get undressed.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Let me go!" "Percy, just calm down. We're your stylists for the games. We have to clean you up and give you a makeover for the ceremonies tonight. Of course, Delia, your main stylist, will be doing your outfit, but we are in charge of the rest! Oh I'm Shaylynn, by the way, and this is Remus and Travion"

Shaylynn, the women who was talking to me, had dark hair and eyes so brown that they could have been black. Remus was a short guy probably in his mid-30s. He had bleach blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed up like he was going to a movie premiere in hollywood, a little too dressed up for giving a 15 year old kid a makeover, but hey, whatever floats his boat. Then there was the last man, Travion. He was about 6 feet tall, with hair that was jet black, even darker than mine, and that's saying alot, that flowed down to his shoulders. He had deep blue eyes and he wore a red button down shirt with the top 3 buttons open, a gold medallion hanging around his neck, white jeans with little rips in them, and shoes so pointy it could have taken my eye out.

"Oh, uh, hi," was my brilliant response. "So, anyways, let's get started, I guess."

And they got started all right. They started off by giving me a shower and washing my hair. It was a little bit awkward having people wash me, and yes, I was fully naked, which made me a little self consious. These people obviously have no problem with others being naked because they just kept washing me. When we were done with my shower, I had to lay on the table and get my face shaved and my eyebrows waxed. The shaving wasn't bad, but the waxing was horrible! I didnt know my eyebrows had that much hair! After what seemed like forever of ripping hair out of my face, they gave me a haircut. I was nervous that they were going to cut it all off, I mean, I like my hair the way it is. Maybe it is a little too long now, but I didn't care. But, thank the Gods because they only trimmed off some of my hair and it was still they way I liked it.

"Alright Percy. You're all done with us. Delia will be here in a minute with your outfit for tonight," Shaylynn explained. She then gave me a bath robe and her, Travion, and Remus all left the room. It seemed like forever before Delia came in. I just sat there in silence. I caught myself thinking about all my adventures, most of them with Annabeth. I remembered my first year at Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth and I had to retrieve Ares shield for him, and Grover blindly attacking Medusa with his stick, and when we played hacky sack with one of Grover's apples and i kicked it too him and he ate the whole thing in one bite. Annabeth and I were laughing so hard at that. I thought about other times we had together, when Annabeth saved me from being a guinea pig, when Grover caused a Panic, and even when I almost sliced Rachel Elizabeth Dare to pieces. I was just thinking about my dive out of the St. Louis Arc when Delia walked in.

She was a pretty woman, probably in her late 20's. She had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles that splashed across her cheeks and forehead. She kind of reminded me of Rachel, except for her clothing of course. She wore a simple blue blouse that really made her eyes shine. She wore tight jeans and flats on her feet. She had big hoop earrings and a necklace on, but besides that, she wore no other jewelry.

"Hello, Percy. I'm Delia, your stylist for the games," she said in her soft, gentle voice. "How are you feeling?"  
Percy didn't know how to react to her question. No one has actually asked him how he felt about all this. "Uhhhhhh, I don't know. I guess I'm just ready to get on with it. I hate waiting around for the whole thing to start."  
Delia smiled at him. "Well, I'm sorry for making you wait more, but it's all part of the games. I'm sorry you have to go through this.  
"Oh, yeah, Thanks, I guess," was all he could say.  
"Well, let's get you dressed for tonight. We don't have time to waste. I hope you like your outfit. And, Percy, if you ever want to talk don't be afraid to come and find me. I'm here to help you through these games. I'll try my best to give you the advice you need. I have been through this many times, so I know what to expect from the tributes."  
"Thanks, Delia. I'll keep that in mind. Well, let's go get dressed."

Percy stepped out of the elevator and met up with his fellow tributes. He didn't even notice how nice their outfits looked until he saw them on everyone else. They all wore classic greek armor and helmets with gold plumes on the top. We all wore the brass armor skirts, the gold shin guards, and of course, the classic greek sandals. Katie and Silena had red capes and Will and I had blue capes. "The stylists did a great job, huh?" Chiron exclaimed. Nobody answered. We were all anticipating what this tribute parade was going to be like. That's when Delia and the other Camp Half-Blood stylists came in and told us it was time to get on our chariots. Chiron and the stylists wished us luck, and with that, the chariots started to move.

Since Camp Half-Blood is Camp 1, our tributes always go first. Once our chariot exited the tunnel, all I heard was screaming and at first I only saw thousands of blaring lights. Once my eyes focused to the light, a gasp escaped my lips. There were hundreds of thousands of people there, all cheering for us. There were roses being thrown at us and people calling out to me and my friends. At that moment, I felt superior. Now, I'm not usually cocky, but right now, I felt like everyone was cheering for me. I felt like I was the only one here who could win the games. It was all about me right now, and I felt great. I looked at the screens displayed all around the area and I saw them showing me, smiling and looking confident. The crowd went wild. I couldn't help but smile even more at that. Then I saw that the Camp 2 tributes have entered as well. I watched the screen as we pulled in to the middle of the arena and waited for the other chariots to arrive. After about 10 minutes, all six chariots were in the circle waiting for Zeus to begin his speech.

I looked up at the Gods' platform, and of course, all 12 Olympians were present. Now, maybe for the other tributes, this was frightening, having all 12 of the Gods, at full height might I add, be in the same place at the same time, but i was used to it. I saw my dad, Poseidon, staring down at me. He smiled at me and gave me a wink. I noticed that the other Gods were also trying to communicate with their children. But, then Zeus stood up and began his regular Hunger Games speech.

"Welcome everyone, to the 458th, quadrennial Hunger Games! As I look out before me, I see many, bright young people who I know will fight their hardest to bring honor and glory, not only to their camp, but to all of the places where us all-powerful Gods have made our mark on society. I know you all will make your godly parent , whomever they may be, proud. I wish you all the best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Thank you" and with that, the tribute parade was over. We held on to our chariot as it turned around and brought us back to the tunnel that was left earlier. I looked one last time at my father and saw that he was also looking at me again. He gave me one last wink before turning away and following the other Gods out the door. "I will make my father proud of me," I thought. "I won't let him down."

When we got back to the tunnel, we were immediately greeted by Chiron, Theseus, and our stylists. Delia came up to me and gave me a big hug. Then Chiron came and patted me on the shoulder. "Great job everyone," Chiron said. "You all looked great, thanks to our wonderful stylists. Now, we must go up to our rooms and go to sleep. We have a big day of training ahead of us tomorrow. Now go on up and rest." We all hopped in the elevator and took it up to our rooms. Once I got in my room, without even changing, I fell into my bed and instantly fell asleep. 


	5. Training

**I do not own PJO or The Hunger Games**

Chapter 5: Training

Now, just to make things clear, falling asleep in armor isn't the most comfortable thing. Waking up in it is even worse. I woke up from probably the best sleep ever, and that's because I didn't have any dreams, and I got out of bed and immediately took of my armor._ Great, _I thought_, Now I'm going to be sore for training and everyone is going to target me as weak._ Luckily for me though, once I took a shower, I felt great. The shower was awesome. There were so many buttons I didn't know what to do. Once I finally got it on, it was the best shower I've ever taken. My mom's shower back home was nothing compared to this. Maybe after I win I'll buy her a new house that has a shower as awesome as this.

Once I finally got out of the shower and got dressed in my usual orange T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers, I went to go get some breakfast. The food was, once again, amazing. There was everything I could have asked for. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes of all sorts, waffles, fruit, doughnuts, bagels, cereal, french toast, and many more. To drink there was all sorts of coffee, juices, hot chocolate, and milk. I was so hungry, and since the servants just kept bringing out food, I had at least one of everything, if not more than that. I mean, who knows how long I have left to eat food as delicious as this. I could never eat this well again. So i stuffed myself until I couldn't fit another thing in my stomach. Once we were done eating, Katie, Silena, Will, and I walked down to the training center together.

Once we were there, we waited for the other tributes to come. I saw the tributes from Camp 2 walk in, and spotted the blond boy walk in. He looked about my size, but he also looked younger too, maybe about 13 or 14, and he seemed well trained. He looked at me and gave me a smirk. I just glared back at him. The other tributes from Camp Jupiter all stared at us too. They came and stood next to us while the others filed in and the instructor began to talk. Once she finished, we broke out and were able to train in any area we wanted to.

I decided to train my weaker areas first, so I went to identify some plants with Silena while Will and Katie, already experts on plants, went to learn how to throw spears. I tried not to think about what would happen if it came down to the four of us left standing. I don't think i could ever bring myself to kill anyone of them. They are all my friends. I put that out of my mind, partly because it was disturbing to think about, and partly because Silena yelled at me to pay attention.

"Percy! Are you even listening? We really need to know this. Percy. PERCY!" "Oh sorry, what were you saying?"  
"I was just explaining how these two plants look alike but that one is deadly, and this one isn't. Come on, Percy, you need to focus.

"I know, I'm sorry, Silena. I'll try."

"Hey guys, look. Wittle Percy is getting yelled at by his girlfriend." I turned and saw the tributes from Camp Jupiter watching Silena and I and laughing at us. I noticed the guy who talked was a terribly skinny and sickly pale kid about 16. He didn't look like much of a threat, but he had a look in his eyes that made me me believe he was insane. The boy walked forward, his fellow tributes follwing, and he stopped about 5 feet away from Silena and I. I guess Will and Katie noticed something was up because they rushed toward us and stood next to us.

"What do you want Camp 2?" Will said harshly.  
"Nothing, just evaluating our competition," said the blond haired boy whose name I remembered to be Jason.

"Just leave us alone and let us do our training," Silena said.  
The skinny boy smirked, "Why don't you stay out of this and let your boyfriend handle it."

"He's not my boyfriend! And maybe you should just leave before I do let my FRIEND, Percy, handle this. He's probably the strongest one here. He has fought more monsters than probably all of you combined. He even fought Ares and won. So maybe you should think about what you're doing before you do it."

"Maybe we should stop bothering them guys. We need to go back to our training too," whispered the dark-skinned girl who looked about 13. She looked absolutely frightened.

"Yeah, let's go guys. We need to keep training if we want to win to games. It shouldn't be to hard. I mean, look at our competition," laughed the skinny boy. then they turned and walked away without another word. The only thing that caught Percy's eye was the tall, dark-haired girl, Reyna, glaring at him as they left. _Why does she look so familiar!? _He thought. And with that thought still in his head, he focused back to Silena and began to learn to identify some more plants.

Finally, after they finished their training for today, Percy and his friends went back up to their floor to eat and rest up. Percy got in a pretty successful day of training. He learned how to identify different plants, make knots, throw spears, camaflouge, and he even practiced his archery skills, which still ending up being dreadful. He ate dinner with the everyone then decided to call it a night and go to his room. Once he got into his room, he walked over to the window. The view was absolutely breath-taking. He could see all of Greece down below him. "Annabeth would love this," he said to himself. He instantly found himself wishing he could be with Annabeth. Then the idea came into his head. An Iris Message! All he had to so was make a rainbow and he could talk to Annabeth right now! He scrambled around his room, looking in all of his pockets for some Golden Drachmas, and he finally found one. He ran to the shower and turned the setting on the mist, and shone a light into the mist. He threw the Drachma into the rainbow. He asked to be shown Annabeth, and just like that, she was there. She was in the dinning pavilion with someone, and they were hugging! He couldn't make out who it was at first because he was so angry, but then he realized that it was Beckendorf. _What's going on?_ He thought. Then Annabeth looked up and saw Percy staring at her.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted.  
"Percy?"  
"Yeah, Beckendorf, look, it's Percy!" Beckendorf turned around and smiled really big at Percy.  
"Hey, Percy! How's it going?"  
"Pretty good, I guess. As good as it can get considering where I am. How are things there at camp?"

"They are good. Kinda solemn since you guys left. But oh man, am I glad to see you. I'm going to go tell everyone else, they will be so excited to see you!" And then Beckendorf turned around and sprinted off towards the the big house.

"Hey, Annabeth. So what was up with you and Beckendorf just now?

" "Oh," she blushed, " It was nothing Percy, I swear. He's just been really upset since Silena left. I'm glad you called. It seemed like it put him in a better mood."  
"Yeah, he seemed pretty happy."

"Yup"

"So, how have you been?"  
Annabeth turned away. She looked on the verge of tears.  
"I'm... I'm fine Percy. It's just, I miss you guys. It's not the same without any of you."  
"I miss you all too. I wish I could be there with you right now. I mean, not just you, with all of you, I meant."  
She laughed and wiped away a tear. "Oh just say it Seaweed Brain."  
"Say what?"  
"That you miss me. I know you do."  
Percy laughed too. "Oh, right, well I miss you the most Annabeth. I really do."  
"I miss you alot too, Seaweed Brain. I love you."  
Percy was stunned._ I know we said it to each other before I left, but I thought it was just because she was upset. Annabeth just said she loved me. For real. She loves me._ "Oh, um. Uhhh, I love... I love you too, Annabeth." His face was now burning red, but yet, he felt like he was on top of the world.

Annabeth was really crying now. "Please, just come back alive, for me. I don't know what I would do without, Percy." He heard footsteps, Beckendorf was coming back. "I will, Annabeth. I promise."  
"PERCY!" Grover yelled.

"Hey Percy"

"What's up Perc?" Everyone was yelling and shouting trying to get the chance to talk to Percy. He talked to the Stoll brothers, Malcom, Michael Yew, Jake Mason, and even Clarisse gave him a some-what nice welcoming.  
"Hey! Percy, What's al the commotion in there?" Someone yelled for outside the bathroom door.  
"You can come in!" He yelled back. Katie opened the door and walked in with a questioning look on her face, but once she saw the Iris Message and everyone else, she got the biggest smile on her face.  
"Oh my Gods, Percy! Why didn't you tell us you were IM'ing camp? I'll go get everyone else." And Katie ran out. About two minutes later Will and Silena ran after Katie into the bathroom and were in on the conversation. They laughed and joked and some even cried talking to everyone back at camp, and for that one night, it felt like they were back home at Camp Half-Blood.

**_Hey hope you liked it! Please R&R! _**


	6. The Interviews

I do not own PJO or The Hunger Games

Chapter 6: The Interviews

So after many days of training, we only have 1 night left before we begin the games. The mere thought of that is absolutely terrifying. We all meet at noon for lunch before we went our seperate ways to get dressed and ready for our interviews.

Delia took me into our dressing room and began working immediately. By the time she was finished, I looked awesome. Now usually, when i look at myself i think _hmm, my hair looks alright today_ or _I guess this orange t-shirt looks good_ but looking at myself in the mirror right now, i can't help but stare. Delia has me dressed in a classic gray tuxedo with a black vest underneath and a blue tie, a pair of black dress shoes, and she styled my hair up into a faux hawk. Now I know its not that fancy, but wow do I look good! What would Annabeth say? She would probably be so blown away.

We all met up by the elevator to go to the interview together. Everyone looked amazing! The sponsors are going to be all over us and the crowd will go wild when they see us! Since we were the first camp, of course we got to do our interviews first. So naturally, I began to panic. I hate public speaking like this. Now if it were a war council, I would have no problem, but small talk? What do say!? Thankfully, Will was the first tribute to get interviewed. The guy was a natural. I was going to look like an idiot after his brillant interview. The announcer, Aeolus, the god of winds, called my name and I walked out onto the stage. There were thousands of people cheering and clapping and shouting my name. All i could think of was what did my friends back at Camp Half-Blood think? I shook Aeolus' hand and sat down in the chair. He smiled at the crowd and began his interview.

"So Percy, you have been making quite the name for yourself as a young demigod. You have already been on many quests and saved many people from harm and you're only 15. But the really question is, do you ever have time to have fun and be a kid for once?"

"Umm, yeah, most of the time I am literally fighting for my life, but I am able to still have fun sometimes. Like one time, on my first quest when i was 12, My friends Annabeth and Grover and I were bored waiting for our bus to come so we started to play hacky sack with one of Grover's apples. The game ended pretty quickly though when i kicked the apple to close to Grover's mouth and he ate the whole thing in one bite. We all had a pretty good laugh at that."

"I see, so its not all hard work and training everyday now is it!? You can have a little fun here and there, too! And I have been meaning to ask you, Percy, you always seem to be hanging around with Annabeth. Is there anything special going on between you two?"

_Oh gods, I can feel my face turning bright red. What do I say!? Can i consider Annabeth my girlfriend now? I mean, we kissed for Gods sake! We said we loved each other! Yeah, yeah, shes definitely my girlfriend now. It's okay that I say that, I hope_. "Oh, uhhhhh. Well, me and Annabeth have been really good friends for a few years now. But I guess I can let everyone know now, uh, about how we really feel about each other. We just recently started dating. So yeah, I umm, I, I love her. There I said it. I am in love with Annabeth Chase." The crowd went absolutely crazy. Wow, this is more embarrassing then i thought it would be, but I am glad i said it. I want everyone to know that she's mine now.

"Ahhh, young love. How sweet. Well Percy, I wish you the best of luck in the games so you can return home to that lovely girlfriend of yours." Aeolus stood up.

I stood up and shook his hand. "Thanks Aeolus. She's my motivation to make it through these games. I can only hope to try my hardest and make it back to her." The crowd began cheering once more.

"Well, good luck. Percy Jackson everyone!"

As I walked off the stage, the Camp Jupiter tributes made kissy faces and blew kisses at me. I blushed even more and avoided eye contact with them as I walked by and met up with Chiron and Theseus to wait for the other tributes to finish. once the interviews were over, we went back up to our floor to enjoy one last night in our beds before the games.


	7. The Games Begin

**I do not own PJO or The Hunger Games **

**Chapter 7: The Games Begin**

"Percy. PERCY! Wake up!" My eyes flew open. Silena was standing in my doorway holding a cup of coffee. "Come on, breakfast is out. You should eat before we go." She turned and walked back towards the dining room. I swung my legs out of bed and headed to go eat._ Today's the day. Today is the day that I could die._

After breakfast, we all got dressed. Our outfits were all the same, a pair or cargo pants, a black tshirt, and black boots. What you wore reflected the enviroment of the games, so I was pretty hopeful that it was a forest setting or close to that. I could survive in a setting like that.

Once we were all dressed we were loaded into an aircraft witht the rest of the tributes. We got trackers stuck into our arms, so they can always find us during the games. We landed outside a gigantic complex and were brought under ground. We got separated into different rooms, so I was all alone, gladly, though, Delia was there. She took a jacket off of a hook and walked over to me. She began to put the jacket on me.

"Percy, I know you can do this. I believe in you." Delia stared into my eyes . She then pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Delia. And thanks so much for all your help."

**20 Seconds**

"Well, you better get going. Good luck Percy. I know you'll be fine"

I walked over to my tube and stepped inside.

**10 Seconds**

The doors closed around me and I began to rise.

It felt like forever that i was going up, but finally, my tube broke the surface and all around me I saw a forest._ Perfect_ I thought,_ I can survive in this. I can do this. _I looked at the cornucopia in the middle. There was so many swords, knives, spears, and various other weapons. There was also food and other essentials but the best were, of course, right in the middle. _I could battle my way through that no problem._ I looked over at Will and he nodded at me. We would get to the middle together, and fight our way out side by side.

**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...**

The buzzer rang out and Will and I sprinted off our platforms. Apparently, Jason had the same idea as us becaue he was headed straight for the center of the cornucopia, too. I noticed Katie and Silena sprinted off into the woods immediately. I'll make sure to get them some supplies. Will and I got to the center first. He grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and I grabbed the first sword i saw. Jason, Reyna and the skinny kid were barreling towards us. I watched as some of the other tributes around us were already fighting, and yes, some were already dead. Jason and the skinny kid had spears and Reyna had a sword. They were coming right at us.

"Will! Get some backpacks and weapons for Katie and Silena. I'll hold them off!"

"Percy, are you crazy!? You can't face all three of them! Let me help!"

_I _don't_ want to kill them though. I want someone else to do it. I can't kill innocent demigods, even if they are trying to kill me._ "No, it's fine, Will. I got this." I rushed towards them. Jason thrusted his spear at me and I easily deflected it with my sword. I immediately had to turn and deflect a strike from Reyna, then I spun and knocked the skinny kid in the nose with my elbow. _Gods, this was tiring. I can't keep this up for much longer without one of them getting me._ I did the only thing I could think of. "Will!, Let's go!" And I swung my sword in a deadly arch, backing all three of them up, and just took off running with Will at my heels. I sprinted the way I saw Katie and Silena take off. We didn't even look back, but I knew they weren't chasing us, they were perfectly fine with staying at the cornucopia, with all those weapons and supplies. They would come find us later. Will and I just kept running. We had to find water. Plus, if we did find water, that was better for us. I could do some major damage with water. We eventually found a stream and decided to make camp there. We opened our packs and looked through all our supplies. We had a sleeping bad, a canteen, a bunch of fruit, some gauze for wounds, Ambrosia and Nectar, and Will collected about 8 knives that he was able to easily fit into the packs. Plus, he grabbed an extra quiver for himself and an extra sword for Katie or Silena. We were pretty good right now. We had enough to last us for a while, or to at least keep us alive for now. The only thing we had to do now was find Katie and Silena, but that could wait until the morning. They are smart enough to survive until then.

Will stayed close to the area and hunted for some game while i collected sticks to create a spit and a small fire. We ended up with two squirrels, delicious, and we each ate an apple. We filled our canteens with water and we made camp right there. We would rotate watch schedules. I would stay awake and keep watch while he slept, and he would watch while I did. I took first watch because the guy looked exhausted, and I still had some energy left in me. I watched as the anthem played and the faces of the lost tributes flashed across the sky. 10 tributes dead. Luckily, Silena and Katie weren't shown, which means they were still alive. Unluckily, all the Camp Jupiter tributes also made it through the day. The anthem faded and the pictures disappeared. Will went right to sleep and I sat up against a nearby tree and waited.

I couldnt help but think of what everyone at camp thought. They were probably so happy that we were still alive, but it was only the first day. On top of that, they all knew that only one of us could make it out of here alive. I wonder who was rooting for who? _Stop, I can't think like that right now. Sure, only one of us could make it out alive, but right now, we have each other. What if it did come down to us. Would Will kill me. What if he killed me tonight while I slept so he could get me out of the way. No, no. will wouldnt do that. I have to trust him. I have to trust Katie and Silena too. They wouldn't do that to me, and I wouldnt do that to them._ I sat there and looked up at the sky and tried to get the disturbing thoughts out of my head.

After about 5 hours, I woke up Will and he took watch while I got to sleep. It took me a good half hour before I finally fell asleep.

"Ahhhhh!" I jolted up from my sleep. ""Whats happening"" My eyes adjusted and I saw Will up on his feet fighting someone. No, not someone, something. It was a hydra. And by the looks of it, Will wasn't doing so good.


End file.
